


Green Skin

by RosesAndEdgars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creeper!Gavin, Gen, idk man i think i did good, minecraft au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesAndEdgars/pseuds/RosesAndEdgars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; what if Gavin really was a creeper? What if the guys (minus) Geoff didn't know until it was too late? (And by that I mean he gkes boom....or something). Sorry it sucks but yeah u.u (From anon)</p><p>The young man they found by the river had proved himself to be an excellent Hunter like the rest of them, yet monsters never seemed to bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man, I rushed it. I hope it was to your liking, anon!

They saw him by a river – a young man clad in iron armour fishing lazily, his feet dangling over the docks. He rocked his legs back and forth like a child. 

Geoff was the first to approach him. He slowly made his way over to the man, his hands in his pockets. He had barely made one step when the man tensed up and glanced behind him, his eyes wide with terror.

“Sausages!” the man exclaimed, jumping up in fright. He had an accent none of them could place. They had never even heard someone sound so different - or use a breakfast as a curse.

Geoff stopped in his tracks; the man had heard him coming before he could even take a single step. Him, who was known to be the lightest and sneakiest Hunter (as said by himself; really that title goes to Ray), was detected before he could move forward one step. Jack blinked beside him, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. Ray and Michael sniggered together.

“Hi there!” the man yelled, waving happily. “What brings you here?”

Geoff walked towards the man, waving back. “Hey, we were just having a stroll.”

“It’s a top day, isn’t it? What’s your name? I’m Gavin!” He 

“Geoff,” Geoff said, finally close enough where he could talk and be heard without having to shout. However, the other three couldn’t hear what they were saying as they were too far away, leaving them standing in an awkward silence. They stared at the young man named Gavin and their leader chatting away.

Gavin had said something to make Geoff cry from laughter, and then said something else that made Geoff freeze. Geoff slowly placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, and then held his other hand out.

“Oh no…” Jack muttered. “He can’t be thinking about…”

Gavin shook Geoff hand, then jumped onto him, laughing.

“He seriously didn’t…” Michael said, eyes wide.

The two laughing men approached them, arms around each other’s shoulders. The three stared at them, each of their eyebrows raised high.

“Everyone, meet Gavin Free,” Geoff said, brushing Gavin’s messy hair. “He’s the newest Hunter.”

“…He did,” Ray finished, confirming their suspicions.   
________________________________________  
The boy, they soon found out, liked to talk. Like, a lot. He mostly talked with Geoff, just about trivial matters (mostly about what the Hunters did, stories from their pasts), but he also occasionally said something to Ray and Michael, who both gave short and subtle replies back.

“Where are you from, Gavin?” Jack asked.

“Oh, I’m not from anywhere,” Gavin replied cheerfully, “I just walk around and sleep whenever, I guess.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Geoff questioned. “It’s not safe at night.”

Gavin waved a hand and scoffed. “Nah, nah, nah. It’s okay, Creepers and Skeletors don’t bother me,” he answered.

“Skeletors?” Ray muttered quietly.

“I think he mean Skeletons.”

“Huh,” Ray said, scratching the back of his neck. He frowned. “I guess that makes sense.”

Gavin stopped to pick up a long stick. He then continued walking, waving the stick around aimlessly. He twirled it in his hand, whistling, then threw it back, where it hit an unsuspecting Michael. Michael stopped in his tracks, rubbing the place on his face where the stick had hit him. He wasn’t bleeding, and it really didn’t hurt that much, but still – it was annoying.

“Watch where you’re fucking throwing that shit!” he yelled, his face turning red and his fists clenched. Gavin squealed and jumped in the air.

“I’m sorry Micool!” he shouted back, hiding behind a bored Geoff.

“You better never fucking do that again, you dumbass,” Michael growled. “And don’t say my name like that either.”

“Sorry, Micool.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?” Michael screamed, his blood boiling with rage. He was ready to unleash his iron sword and fury upon the man cowering behind the man standing in front of him. He glared down at the whimpering man.

“Stop it, Michael,” Ray said, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “You’re scaring him.”

Michael paused. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, a method of calming down Jack had taught him. He let out a heavy breath and opened his eyes again, his anger lowered. He stared at Gavin, who was latched onto Geoff and sobbing with terror. Geoff patted Gavin’s back, whispering into his ear soothingly. He shot Michael a cold glance.

“Sorry, Gavin,” Michael apologized through gritted teeth. “I can be an ass sometimes… and I let my anger get the better of me.”

Gavin pulled away from Geoff and looked at Michael curiously. He titled his head to the side. “It’s okay, Micool.”

Michael forced his lips to curl upwards, trying to smile (although it looked more like a grimace). “I guess that sounds kinda cool,” he lied. 

Gavin laughed.  
________________________________________  
As annoying as Gavin could be at times, he still managed to prove his worth to them. He was skilled with a bow and arrow (in fact, he was better than all of them – even Ray, who had been called an ace at everything he did), he could fight and hunt mobs, and he even helped built better houses for the rest of the team with Geoff. Geoff had taken him under his wing, and treated him like his own son. He was certain that if he ever died, then Gavin would take over as leader. Jack respected Gavin, and trusted him to fend for himself. Ray and Gavin had taken a liking to pretending they were both great warriors from centuries ago, with the titles Knight X-Ray and Knight Vav. Gavin and Michael had slowly built a strong friendship over the months they spent together, and stayed together on every hunt they went on. They nicknamed themselves Team Nice Dynamite.

One thing that never happened to Gavin, despite the fact that he was a Hunter, was he never once got attack by a creeper. Oh, the green monsters would approach him and look at him curiously, but they never once blew up around him. In fact, the lad had never been hit once by any mob. The lads had thought this was strange, but Geoff had told them it didn’t matter.

“I’ll explain it to you one day,” Geoff said, waving the subject away.

Ray and Jack slumped back down, scowls on their faces. Michael crossed his arms. Gavin mouthed a “Thank you” to Geoff.

They soon realised the truth after, however.

It was supposed to be another normal hunt. A report of mobs from a town in the east called Slow Mo Village arrived by crow in early morning. They packed and made set for the east, prepared to hunt down whatever monsters were terrorising the people there. It was a day’s journey on foot.

“You excited Gavvers?” Michael asked, walking beside Gavin.

“Yeah I am, boy!”

Geoff chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

They arrived at Slow Mo Village later at night, their swords raised and skin covered in iron armour. The head of the village, a man named Dan, rushed towards them, holding a torch. “Thank the gods you came,” he panted.

“Not a problem. What’s the problem?” Geoff asked.

Dan darted his eyes back and forth. “This is all?”

They all nodded.

“Endermen.”

Most of the Hunters tilted their heads to the side and frowned. They had never heard of such a mob. Except, it seemed, for Ray.

Ray froze at the mention of Endermen. His knees shook, and it took all of his willpower not to collapse to the ground right there and then.

“You okay, Ray?” Gavin asked.

“N-no,” Ray swallowed. “I’ve seen Endermen before. They’re strong, and merciless.”

Michael scoffed. “I bet we could take them on in a heartbeat. Shall we go kill some mobs, lads?”

Geoff nodded, and the Hunters scattered despite Ray’s cries of protest. Ray fell to the ground, clenching his sword tightly.

“We won’t win,” he whispered.

Geoff found one of them a moment later, a tall and skinny monster, pitch black skin and deep purple eyes. He smirked and swiftly lunged forward with his sword. The Enderman, however, disappeared from his sight.

“What? Where did it go?” Geoff glanced around him. 

A sudden cry of help came from the other side of a building. Geoff cursed when he recognised Gavin’s scream and rushed to help him.

“GAVIN!” Michael screamed. Geoff ran around the corner, swearing loudly.

Gavin had been hit. The Enderman stood above his body, growling. Geoff and Michael both swore and attacked it at the same time. The Enderman collapsed to the ground, dead. 

“Gavin!” Michael cried out, reaching to pick up Gavin. Geoff’s eyes widened in alarm. He knew what was going to happen next. He pulled Michael’s arm away from Gavin.

“What the fuck, Geoff?” Michael snarled. Geoff shook his head.

Gavin stood up, shaking. He glanced at Geoff, biting his trembling lower lip. Geoff blinked back the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes. Gavin stared down at his hands, watching the skin fall away.

“What the fuck?” Michael stared at Gavin.

Gavin gave Michael an apologetic glance, raising a green hand. Michael’s jaw dropped in realization.

“You’re not – are you?”

Gavin smiled sadly. Geoff shut his eyes, holding Michael back. The explosion came a moment later, and then Michael’s screams.


End file.
